A prey for the night
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Kol cherche une proie pour la nuit, autant pour se nourrir que pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels. C'est au Grill qu'il la trouve.


PDV de Kol

Alors que j'entrai dans le Mystic Grill, je me laissais submerger par les senteurs de tous les humais présents, en cherchant un ou une qui se détacherait du lot. Après un certain temps, je flairai une odeur alechante, provenant du bar. Je m'approchai de la jeune femme qui me faisait dos. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et commandai un verre de whisky.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme comme vous fait toute seule dans un bar?" demandai-je en adoptant un air séducteur.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme vous viens faire dans un bar?" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Peut-être que j'espère séduire."

"Et peut-être que j'espère être séduite."

"Je m'appelle Kol!"

"Amel!"

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux quelques instants avant que je ne prenne ma décision. Ce serait elle ma distraction ce soir. Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'emmenai vers la porte d'entrée, cependant, elle se dégagea.

"Mais vous êtes malade? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Oh ces humains..." marmonnai-je avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Tu vas la fermer et me suivre jusqu'à chez moi. Ce soir, tu m'appartiens, compris?"

"Compris."

Je la tirai à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée et la jetai dans ma voiture, que je dépêchai de conduire jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Une fois garé devant chez moi, je la fis sortir de la voiture et l'emmenai dans le salon. Là, j'enlevai son pull qui me bloquait l'accès à sa gorge et plantai mes crocs dans son cou. Alors que j'aspirais le liquide, je l'entendais pousser de petits gémissements. La sentant faiblir, je lâchai prise, mordit mon poignet jusqu'au sang et le pressai contre sa bouche. D'abord réticente, elle finit bien vite par y prendre goût et attrapa ma main, pour continuer de boire. Je plantai une seconde fois mes canines là où, quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait la plaie, maintenant guérie grâce à mon sang.

Finalement, je la séparai de mon poignet et l'embrassai, mêlant nos deux sangs dans nos bouches, frottant nos langues ensanglantées. Je rompis brièvement le baiser pour lui ôter son t-shirt, que j'envoyai à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'arrachai son soutien-gorge pendant qu'elle enlevai ma chemise. Je baissai ensuite mon pantalon tandis qu'elle fit tomber au sol sa jupe et sa culotte. Je la lançai sur le canapé et m'empressai de grimper sur elle, faisant frotter ma bosse apparente contre son sexe, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Elle introduisit ensuite délicatement sa main dans mon boxer et empoigna ma verge à pleine main. Elle commençai à faire glisser la peau de mon sexe d'avant en arrière, me faisant fermer les yeux tellement la sensation était bonne. Alors qu'elle me masturbais de plus en plus vite, nous fûmes interrompus.

"Kol, que fais-tu?"

Ma mère, Esther, venait de rentrer dans le salon, et avait l'aire furieuse, et choquée à la fois.

"Kol cette jeune femme... Relâche-là! Elle n'est pas un jouet!"

"Si, elle l'est, alors si tu permets, on avait quelqu..."

Je fut immédiatement stoppé par l'indescriptible douleur qui prenait place dans mon crâne. C'était comme des milliers d'aiguille qui me transperçaient le cerveau de part et d'autre. Ma mère essayait de me forcer à relâcher Amel.

"D'accord! Elle peut partir!" criai-je, impatient que la douleur ne se dissipe.

Esther parut satisfaite et cessa de jeter son sort. Je m'approchai ensuite d'Amel, et lui donnai un peu de sang pour soigner sa gorge.

"Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et tout ce dont tu vas te souvenir, c'est que je suis un excellent coup et que ma queue mesure 38 centimètres"

Esther parut gênée, ce qui était exactement le but de ma réplique, et Amel ramassa ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, où j'ôtai mon caleçon avant de violemment saisir mon érection toujours présente. Je pris du plaisir à me masturber longuement en pensant à ce que j'aurai pu infliger à cette Amel. Après quelques pensées perverses et quelques violents coup de paume, je libérai ma semence avec une telle puissance qu'elle heurta mon torse et mon menton. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essuyer le sperme encore chaud et tombai vite endormi.


End file.
